1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an oxygen content adjustment apparatus and a container data center including the oxygen content adjustment apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For most humans, a comfortable range for oxygen content of breathable air is about 17%-21% range. Discomfort occurs when the oxygen content is between 14%-17%, this discomfort becomes a physical hazard when the oxygen content is lower than 14%. To make an enclosed space such as a container data center habitable, the oxygen content therein is controlled to be between 17%-21% of the ambient air. However, when the enclosed space is unoccupied, it is needless to have the oxygen content at the higher percentage and importantly the higher oxygen content of the ambient air will sustain a fire. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.